The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a bio-fluid may be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed for monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. An electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed, for instance, for detecting an analyte concentration level in a bio-fluid sample such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid. For example, the bio-fluid may be obtained from the patient using a lancet (e.g., by a pinprick or needle). Typically, after a bio-fluid sample has been obtained, the sample may then be transferred to a medium (e.g., to an analyte sensor) for measurement of the bio-fluid sample's analyte concentration level (e.g., a glucose analyte level).
It is established that such measurements may be somewhat affected by temperature, as the reagent and the electrochemical reaction may be temperature sensitive. Prior systems have included temperature sensing inside of an analyte testing meter (e.g., a temperature sensor inside of a blood glucose meter (BGM)). However, for various reasons, sensing of temperature inside of the meter, albeit achieving enhanced accuracy as compared to non-temperature compensated analyte meter systems, may induce some error when actual temperature on the sensor (at or near the reagent) is not properly compensated for. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide an analyte sensor adapted for bio-fluid analyte testing that may more closely or more elegantly account for temperature changes due to the actual temperature on the analyte sensor.